1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma reaction apparatus, particularly an apparatus for depositing a film such as a semiconductor film and an insulation film. The present invention also relates to a plasma reaction method, particularly a process for depositing a film.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally known processes for depositing semiconductor films and insulation films include plasma CVD, sputtering, low pressure CVD, and photochemical vapor deposition. However, none of the enumerated processes satisfy both of the demands of high speed deposition and high step coverage at the same time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for depositing a film, which enables the deposition of a film at a high speed and yet, with an excellent step coverage. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for depositing a film which realizes the film deposition process above.